halofandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Keyes
Looking for Miranda's father or the level Keyes? Commander Miranda Keyes is a female United Nations Space Command officer, voiced by Julie Benz. She is the daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes. Introduction As of 2552, she held the rank of Commander in the UNSC Navy, and commanded the frigate UNSC In Amber Clad. In 2552 she accepted her father's posthumously awarded Colonial Cross, awarded for his actions during the events of Installation 04. Biography The First Battle of Earth At the start of the first battle for Earth, her vessel was docked with Cairo Station. After the station was boarded she fought her way to her ship with the help of Sergeant Major Johnson and SPARTAN-117. As the Covenant had invaded Earth, she took In Amber Clad down to New Mombasa, where she dispatched Pelican dropships full of forces to join the massive battle with the Covenant in progress there. During the battle, In Amber Clad was the only vessel close enough to follow the High Prophet of Regret when his Assault Carrier entered Slipspace inside the city. Everything in the city was destroyed following the Carrier's jump to Slipspace. Discovering Halo In Amber Clad followed Regret's Carrier through Slipspace and ended up at Installation 05. There, she dispatched her full compliment of ODSTs to assist the Master Chief in his pursuit of the Prophet of Regret. Once she learned of Regret's plan to activate Halo, she ordered the Master Chief to eliminate him. Meanwhile, Commander Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson went to the Library of Halo, accompanied by most of the standard Marines of the ship. They attempted to retrieve the Index and although Keyes was successful, most of the Marines were killed or infected by the Flood. After a brief fight with the Arbiter, Keyes and Johnson were captured by Tartarus and his band of Brutes. The Brutes then took Keyes and Johnson to High Charity, where they met the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy. They were then taken aboard separate Phantom dropships before the Master Chief could rescue them. Keyes was taken to the Control Room of Installation 05 because she had been designated a Reclaimer by 343 Guilty Spark. Tartarus uses her to activate the Installation, then The Arbiter and Johnson arrived and killed Tartarus. At that moment she retrieved the index and stopped the Halo from firing. Then she questioned 343 Guilty Spark about the Halos and was told that due to the halting of Installation 05's activation, all of the other installations were now on standby and could be remotely activated at The Ark. Halo 3 and engaging Brutes.]] Miranda Keyes was confirmed as a character in Halo 3 from the E3 2007 Halo 3 trailer,Engaging 3 brutes with a M6G Pistol and a Shotgun in a Forerunner structure. Gameplay In-game, Keyes appears as an NPC and is invulnerable to damage. An interesting fact is when you melee her she won't bleed. She'll only bleed when shot at or explosion. Conjecturalization Some have speculated that Dr. Catherine Halsey is her mother for several reasons. First of all, Master Chief's closest thing to a mother is Dr. Halsey. Also, in the Fall of Reach, Keyes found Dr. Halsey attractive. In the first book, it said that Cortana looks the same as Dr. Halsey. If you pay attention, Cortana heavily resembles Miranda Keyes; in fact, many players have trouble separating Cortana's voice and Keyes' voice. Also, in the first Halo novel "The Fall of Reach" while evaluating John-117 for the Spartan II program Halsey comments that she and Keyes are "supposed to be looking at the school for our little girl," although this is just a cover story. Trivia *On her left cheek is a scar in the shape of a 7.http://www.highimpacthalo.org/forum/showthread.php?t=15846 *In Halo 3 she will be portrayed by a different voice actor, because Bungie wanted someone with an accent. *In an early version of the Halo 2 plot, she was to betray the Master Chief by strapping a bomb on him and shoving him down a hole. Quotes *"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" Sources TV Guide interview Category:UNSCCategory: Humans (Characters) Category:Characters